dimension_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool
Deadpool appears in Dimension Clash as a playable character. Backstory Wade Wilson was born and raised in Canada. After attempting and failing to commit suicide, Wilson was drafted into a secret government training program. However, after medical testing, he learned that he had over forty cancerous tumors, and could not be operated on without being killed. To solve this problem, he volunteered for the Weapon X program, which gave him a healing factor based on Wolverine's. However, this genetic augmentation terribly disfigured him because the healing factor bonded to and accelerated the growth of the cancer as well. He was labeled as a failed experiment, and was sent to the program's Doctor Kilebrew, who was extremely cruel to his patients. This drove Wilson insane, and he broke out of the Weapon X laboratories, deciding to start a new life as a mercenary named Deadpool, due to how he always won the game played by inmates which involved guessing who would die next. Deadpool has since gone on to become much more prominent in the Marvel Universe, battling with the likes of Wolverine, Spider-Man, and Daredevil, often for nothing more than mere amusement. He has also become good friends with Cable, despite their vastly different attitudes. Despite his role as a psychopathic mercenary, Deadpool wrestles alot with who he is and the world around him, and sometimes aspires to be a noble and self-sacrificing hero. That is, until he gets bored or depressed and goes to attempt any number of his convoluted schemes and wacky antics. Thus, his affilation is inconsistent in the long run. Gameplay Deadpool is a run-and-gun character, meaning he has various zoning tools that let him fight from a distance while still being mobile. Due to this, his best spot on a team is as the first character, where he has access to his assists. Playing keepaway is imperative with Deadpool, since his close range offense isn't as strong as a character like, say, Kazuya. As such, make sure no foe ever gets close to Deadpool. In Ultimate Dimension Clash, the Merc With a Mouth has recieved a multitude of buffs and nerfs overall. The most significant changes deal with his Teleport. It can be canceld into from any basic and special attack. As a trade-off, the malfunction now inflicts more damage to Deadpool. Chimichangas can now be used after Quick Work, though the timing is very strict. Changes in Ultimate Dimension Clash *Mad Wheel no longer chains into S and is no longer special- or hyper-cancelable *Normal and special moves cancelable into Teleport *Teleport Malfunction now causes 30,000 damage to Deadpool, up from 5,800 *Incapitation caused by Ninja Gift H decreases with combo length *Ground basic attacks can be canceled by his taunt *Foes stay grounded after throws slightly longer *Happy Happy Trigger mashable for additional damage Moves Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists X-Factor Stats Theme Song Deadpool's theme is actually his theme from Marvel vs Capcom 3. Attack Overview Deadpool/Attack Set Category:Dimension Clash Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Marvel Comics Category:Anti-Hero Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash